A Late Bloom
by CallmeCordelia1
Summary: Seasons of a marriage, a collaboration between Linaoso and CallmeCordelia1


Disclaimer: We don't own Reign

AN-Lina: I hope you all like our collaboration! xo

AN-Stacey: A big thanks to Lina for inviting me to collaborate on this story! Enjoy, darlings!

The grass was warm, soft as it served as her bed this afternoon as she lay with her prince out on the grounds on this beautiful summer day. The slope of his neck was cushioned by her thigh as they traded between feeding each other morsels of their picnic. The birds were singing, the breeze was sweet, but nothing on this day was better than being with the other. It was easy to steal away on a day like today. No responsibilities to separate them, they could devote the entire day to taking in the summer with one another.

"Catherine?" She adored the way he said her name.

"Yes?" He smiled as she did.

"Do you have a favorite flower?"

"Roses - typical, I know." She blushed prettily, but if asked later, she would say it had been the heat painting her fair skin. "Why do you ask?"

His fingers twirled a lock of golden sunlight through his fingers. "I'd like to make you a garden full of flowers. You should be surrounded by your kin."

"Oh, stop teasing me." Catherine rolled her eyes, but leant her cheek further into his hand.

"I'm not teasing, love." The adoration in his voice made her heart swell with love and pride.

"Really, then what is this?" The Medici princess waved her hand to indicate his silly idea.

"A husband wanting to do something nice for his beautiful bride."

Shaking her head, she couldn't help her laugh. "You don't have to make me a garden, Henry."

"I want to." The prince pressed a kiss to his lady's brow. "It'll be just for you and whatever children may come. What colors would you like?"

"Surprise me."

"We both know I could never surprise you, love." Henry replied, fully aware how observant his darling Catherine was.

"You underestimate yourself." Was her lofty answer.

"Is that so?"

"I - "

Before she could finish her thought, her Henry was up and over her, rolling them in the summer grass as he tickled her sides. The bubbling laughter that belonged to his wife sprang from her mouth like a blessed font in gales of happiness. His hands still against her and Henry took in the sight before him, forever etching in his memory her flushed cheeks with those kissable dimples. The faint trail of freckles sprinkled across her perfect little nose. Hazel eyes, illuminating her face like the summer sun. Her soft, pink lips parted in a bright smile. Amber ringlets splayed around her, framing her face, glinting in the sunlight, filling the air with their floral scent. Every detail of his summer bride was simply captivating.

Still perched atop her he smiled. "Have I ever mentioned how heart-stoppingly beautiful you are?"

"Oh?" Catherine placed her hand over his heart in feigned concern. "What's this, Henry? Your heart seems to be in fine working order."

"Your touch has restored my health!" He leaned forward over her and waited, tantalizingly close, offering his lips to her. "Care to remind me what your kisses do?"

"As though you need reminding." The tips of her fingers ghosted over his smooth lips and stubbled chin before lacing through his thick dark mane of hair and lifting her face to meet his in a sweet kiss.

Laying back, her hand still played with an unruly lock just over his ear. "Will you tell me the truth about something?"

"For you? Anything." How could he deny her?

"Have you always been such a flirt?"

"Excuse me, darling, but just because you find me irresistible…" He buried his face in her ticklish neck, eliciting that laugh that rang over the sounds of singing larks and the wind humming through the trees.

"My turn and I want the truth, Catherine." Henry pulled back to search her face. "Are you homesick?"

"Not really. I have felt more… welcome since arriving here than I ever did in Italy." A passing cloud blocked the sun, casting a momentary shadow over her face as she averted her gaze.

"Catherine…" His deep brown eyes welled with question and concern.

"Besides," she said, once again dazzling him with her smile. "I brought with me all that I would have missed."

Believing the brightness of her smile, Henry relaxed. "You brought nearly the whole of the Italian peninsula with you. Exactly how many fleets did it take to transport all of your ladies and belongings to France?" Catherine shoved him playfully. "So who or what would you have missed most if you came to France with just the clothes you wore?"

Her answer was immediate and certain. "Gelato."

"And who is this Gelato?" Henry asked in what he hoped was a light tone.

Catherine smirked, sensing the strain of jealousy in his voice. "Only the great love of my life."

"Oh, is that so? And why have you never mentioned this Gelato before? I would like to be introduced to my wife's great love." Henry was doing his best to rein in the roaring beast of jealousy in his heart.

"I would be happy to accommodate you if it weren't for the prince sitting on me."

He rolled off of her and watched, mesmerized by the graceful sway of her step as she made her way across the lawn towards one of her ladies.

Catherine returned and reclined next to him. "Anne will return shortly with gelato."

Moments later, her lady was striding across the lawn, alone, but carrying a large bowl which she set before the pair. Eyes twinkling with laughter at the confusion playing across her husband's face, Catherine tilted the bowl in his direction.

"Gelato, caro mio, is a cold Italian treat, perfect to share with one's husband on hot summer days."

Scooping a dollop of gelato onto a biscuit, she placed it in his mouth and took a bit for herself while she awaited his verdict.

"Mmm… Catherine." The colour in her cheeks rose when her name crossed his lips in the form of a moan. "Promise you will share some gelato with your husband while he plants a bed of roses right here, forever memorializing this day?"

"I promise."

AN-Lina: This piece will go through the "seasons" of their marriage together. Hope you liked it! Xo

AN-Stacey: So I certainly hope you all enjoyed a bit of young, sweet, happy Cathry. I thought it was high time we celebrated the fact that Catherine introduced gelato to France. Xoxo


End file.
